1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for analyzing an ore sample; and more particularly relates to techniques for analyzing an ore sample to determine information about a bitumen content of the ore sample, e.g., including using a laser based system and spectroscopic analysis for use in a bitumen recovery process related to mined oil sands.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been previously disclosed that the bitumen content in a portion of raw ore can be determined through spectral analysis, consistent with that set forth in PCT patent application no. PCT/US12/45942, filed 9 Jul. 2012, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The techniques previously disclosed center on the analysis of the reflected optical signals when the ore has been illuminated by a broadband illumination source. The illumination source can be either natural occurring sunlight or artificial light. The most common algorithms that are used in analysis of the ore spectra look at some of the known bitumen absorption bands to determine the amount of absorption that has occurred. Typically, this analysis also uses other absorption bands of materials that are outside of the bitumen bands to be able to reference for the overall levels of light present. Other bands that are used are usually associated with the water or clays that are present in the ore and permit a more accurate determination of the bitumen levels. The real world use of this technique often results in difficult measurements that can vary in accuracy as the overall light levels change. The signal-to-noise ratio of the signals seen by the detector can be very low requiring artificial illumination spread over a large spectral region.